


Bets

by SyrupLime



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a small thing i wrote like yesterday, buffy always right, the crew bets on their favorite couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: the crew bets on when tyrus will become canon





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> tyrus week on tumblr happened so i threw this together

“So we betting or nah.”

The group all turned from watching TJ help Cyrus shoot a basketball to the blonde girl behind them. 

“Betting on what?”, Jonah asked. The others shook their heads. 

“I’m saying end of senior year”, Marty called, slamming his hand onto the table. 

Andi hummed. “I’m saying end of freshman.”

Amber snorted. “You have too much faith in them. I’m calling junior prom.”

They all turned toward Buffy. She was staring intently at the two boys, completely oblivious to the fact that their friends were betting on when they would be a couple. 

“I’m calling before freshman year.”

They all looked at her like she was crazy, but accepted it. The pool was five dollars. They shook and the bet was set. 

Now, Buffy was waiting to collect. 

She watched as the two boys sat together on the bench. You could practically see the feelings between them. They were both slowly moving toward each other. Finally, Cyrus surged forward and pecked TJ in the lips. 

Buffy was sure she was going to burn away from the power of TJ’s smile. TJ started to lean in again, but Buffy didn’t want to see any of that. She popped her soda can, knowing they would hear her. 

TJ turned to her with a frown while Cyrus’s face was lit up like a Christmas light. “We’re having a moment”, TJ said. 

“I’m having a cola”, Buffy retorted smirking. She took a long sip, just to annoy them, before turning on her heel and walking into the house. 

The boys came back in and it was painfully obvious that they were together as the group sang. When it was over, Buffy came over and grabbed the mic. 

“Andi, Marty, and Amber each owe me five dollars.”


End file.
